The invention relates to a wire harness and more particularly, to a wire harness assembly for producing a high visibility glow each time current is supplied within an automobile having a distribution panel connected in series between an ignition coil of an automobile vehicle and spark plugs.
Most motorists take pride in their vehicles and spend money on items used to enhance the appearance of their vehicles. Many cars produce a distinctive engine sound that conveys a sense of power waiting to be unleashed. There is much that can be done to improve the appearance of an engine, which many car aficionados would enjoy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,174 to Hovenga discloses an initiation tester having a neon bulb that is connected to the high voltage spark plug wire. U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,687 to Poirot discloses an indicator using light emitting diodes for a circuit in a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,942 to Ito discloses a color arrangement for wires in a vehicle.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.